Reconnected
by nicoleex
Summary: This is my interpretation of what happens next in the Ray/Reader story Disconnected. T for language / Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, Ray Narvaez Jr, One-shot. Edited, old file had formatting written which was weird.


** archiveofourown works/1684937**

'**CREDIT FOR THE FANFICTION THROUGH THE LINK IS NOT MINE. THIS IS MY INTERPRETATION OF WHAT HAPPENS' **

**This can definitely be read separately, but I would like for you to read that first.**

**This fic is original author approved.**

"Well, you see, what happened was…" Ray started, but was interrupted by my phone buzzing to life.  
Shit. It's Geoff again. Taking a deep breath I press the green symbol and pull the phone up to my ear.  
"Hey Ge…"  
"FUCKING FINALLY. Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" The furious voice came.  
"Geoff I'm okay. Rays with me."  
Ray shouts a little 'hey' to confirm what I'd said was true.  
"Oh, believe me. I'll get to him. the sneaky little shit."  
Holding in a giggle I speak again, but my voice betraying me, sparkling with humour.  
"Why were to so worried?"  
"Why was i worried? Are you kidding me?" Geoff was seriously mad. I was starting to worry about what he was going to do about the situation. Was he going to fire me? Oh god. "You had an anxiety attack yesterday!" the enraged shouts continued. "For all we knew you had had another but worse and end ended up god knows where! Jesus. Just, come over I can't do this over the phone. And bring the bloody Puerto Rican!"  
Without waiting for a response or saying goodbye, Geoff had hung up.  
"Well," Ray says softly. "what looked like a quiet night in just turned into something quite interesting."  
I turn to him and see he's smirking.  
"You're obviously pleased with yourself. I told you he'd have my head." I say feeling a little guilty. My head hangs slightly; I'm not good with confrontation.  
"Hey," he whispers, leaning close to my ear "you'll be fine; after all you've got this 'bloody Puerto Rican' with you."  
The giggle from earlier erupts from me, making me snort slightly as I laugh.  
"Eyes on the road mister" I say, still smiling from ear to ear.  
Ray turns back to the road making a quick left turn and setting a mental course to Geoff's house. I hear him say 'well that was adorable' under his breath and I blush furiously, sneak a side glance and quickly realize, I wasn't supposed to hear that.

Within the next half an hour, we find ourselves stood awkwardly outside Geoff's home. Before Ray even had a chance to finish his second knock, the door has swung open, revealing a sour looking Geoff and a smiling Millie.  
Ray let his arm fall from the air, put both hands in his front pockets and grinned, clearly not concerned at all.  
"Hey Geoff, you called?" he beamed. Geoff snorted at him and pulled us both inside into the living room. Millie immediately took a hold of Ray's hand and dragged him off towards the kitchen mumbling something about cookies and griffin wanting to speak with him.  
I sighed, _well,_ thought to myself _so much for having him to help me deal with Geoff. _

Embarrassed, I look to Geoff; he stands in the middle of the room, arms folded and staring intently at me.  
"What," i jump at the sudden noise. "may I ask, warrants you and Narvaez to skip a day off work?" He asked, irritated and getting straight to the point.  
"Ermm… well you see. Geoff." my face flushes a burning red and i look down, trying to hid it. "After yesterday, Ray thought that, ermm, I needed to get away from all the technology, which is why I had that attack yesterday and he, and well he decided to take me to this really nice field. And I left my phone in the car so I was really away from it and…"  
"He took you on a date?" Geoff interrupted, surprise filling his voice "And it was outside?" his folded arms drop to his sides.  
"Well" i started, even more embarrassed than before. "I wouldn't call it a date. I mean, I've know him personally for a year and well, he doesn't really date. so of course he wouldn't start with me. I mean, I like him, I _really _like him, but he can't like me. He has kissed me and all, but, I don't know if he was just feeling sorry for me, or if it was a lapse in judgement, or if he was trying to be good guy ray to make me feel better about everything. But, look at me. Ray would never go for a mess like me. He's way too good for me and I just.."  
"Dicks dude,"Geoff interrupted again, allowing me to catch my breath. "Do you always ramble when you're nervous?" He questioned, finally cracking a knowing smile.  
"Yeah," i sighed, shifting my weight from foot to foot. Red cheeks still burning. "I kind of can't help it. I'm not really good with confrontation, but Ray said he'd told you and sorted something out" I bite my lip to stop myself talking, I'm still a little anxious as to what Geoff was going to say.  
"Okay." He lifted his right arm to scratch the back of his neck. "Listen. This time I'll let you off. But only because I think you and Ray make an adorable couple. if this happens again, I swear, I'll cut your left leg off. I mean, we still need your editing skills" he smiled and winked at me, trying to lift my embarrassment.  
I let the breath I'd been hold out, and I instantly look at my feet.  
"Thank you, I think" a smile tugging at my lips. As the words leave my lips, Ray bursts in from the kitchen looking determined and nervous all at once. In one swift motion, he grabs my hand and pulls me out the house shouting behind him 'Sorry Geoff it's important, we'll see you Monday yeah?' as we pass the threshold.

I stare at our still intertwined fingers without looking up or wondering where we're going. Reviling in the feeling of his skin against mine, until Ray finally comes to a stop.

Taking in our surroundings all at once, I see that were a few streets down from Geoff's and standing under a street lamp that just flickered into life. I look up at him, confused.

" I didn't want Geoff spying on us out of the window or something." he says, dropping my hand. I can't help but miss the warmth that radiated from him and feel a little disappointed.

" I, ermm, I want to say something." I stay quite while i watch him struggle with what to say or how to word it, the previous determination drains slowly from his chocolate brown eyes.

" ermm. Ray?" i squeak out, heart pounding slightly. "Before you start I just wanted to say thank you for today, I really needed it."  
His smile brightens my heart and I can see his prepare himself quickly.

" Okay. I can do this." He whispers to himself and then took a few deep breaths " I heard what you said to Geoff's." my hands fly to cover my mouth, holding in a gasp that was about to escape. "All of it" he rushed on "and I was kind of hurt that you thought I wasn't showing you how I really felt. Griffin told me that that's how girls think sometimes." he looked away from me, his own burning face was brighter under the fluorescent light of the lamp post. "She said that you have to tell them how you feel or they'll convince themselves otherwise."

My hands drop from my mouth, mortified that he heard everything, including my confession of liking him. I open my mouth to speak but before any words leave Ray holds his hand up to stop me and continues.

"Millie also joined in the little pep talk and told me she thought you were really beautiful" he smirks at a blush fills my face. " she says that I need to hold onto you before someone like Gavin sweeps you off your feet, so… here it is."

My heart beats wildly and I feel myself tense up, he takes a deep breath to calm himself down slightly.

"I really like you. I have for a while actually but I didn't know what to do about it so I kinda ignored my feelings and I just can't any more." he takes a hold on my hands once again "So ermm… Will you be my girlfriend? God that sounded dorky." I stop him talking by dropping his grip on my hand and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Of course i will!" i practically shout down his ear, pulling back slightly, I touch my lips to his.

If I thought our last kiss took my breath away, it was nothing compared to this.

**A/N~ Hey everyone! i thought id give you this while i was working on my one shot stories :3 Sorry that they're taking so long, ideas don't come easy :( but I'm getting there! see you soon!  
Nicoleex **


End file.
